Renascimento de Tom Riddle
O retorno do Lorde das Trevas aconteceu no dia 24 de Junho de 1995, no cemitério de Little Hangleton, quando a forma física e o poder de Voldemort foram restaurados, depois desse permanecer em um estado incorpóreo por quase 14 anos. Seu renascimento foi o resultado de meses de planejamento meticuloso por parte dele e de seus servos, Pedro Pettigrew e Bartô Crouch Jr., esse ultimo manipulou o Torneio Tribruxo que estava sendo realizado na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts naquele ano, a fim de entregar Harry Potter para o Lord Voldemort. Pettigrew usou um pouco do sangue de Harry no ritual para restaurar o corpo de Lord Voldemort e matou Cedrico Diggory, que, momentos antes, tinha sido transportado junto com Harry. Lord Voldemort, em seguida, chamou seus Comensais da Morte e duelou contra Harry, que conseguiu escapar e avisar Alvo Dumbledore. Esse evento marcou o início da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, embora o Ministério da Magia não tenha admitido isso até um ano depois, devido ao seu desejo de manter a paz e a tranquilidade que trabalhou tão duramente para criar. Antecedentes Primeira Guerra Bruxa Durante a primeira ascensão de Lord Voldemort ao poder, uma profecia foi feita sobre uma criança com o poder para derrotá-lo que iria nascer a partir de um casal que o tinha o desafiado três vezes. Voldemort acreditava que essa criança era Harry Potter, filho de dois membros da Ordem da Fênix original, Tiago e Lílian PotterHarry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Os Potters decidiram pedir ajuda para se esconderem com Pedro Pettigrew como seu Fiel do Segredo, mas Pettigrew os traiu e os entregou a Voldemort, que chegou em sua casa, em Godric's Hollow, na noite do dia 31 de Outubro de 1981Harry Potter e o Prisoneiro de Azkaban. Ele matou Tiago imediatamente, mas ofereceu a Lílian a oportunidade de fugir e se salvar, pois um dos seus Comensais da Morte, Severo Snape que, por amor a ela, havia pedido a Voldemort que a deixasse fugir. No entanto, para proteger o filho, ela se recusou e Voldemort usou o feitiço Avada Kedavra nela e, em seguida, em seu filho recém-nascido. Porém, devido ao fato de Lílian, voluntariamente ter se sacrificado para salvar Harry, fez a maldição sair pela culatra, deixando o menino apenas com uma cicatriz na testa e destruindo o corpo de Voldemort. Voldemort tinha construído Horcruxes e, por'isso, sobreviveu, assim como também acidentalmente e sem saber, fez de Harry uma Horcrux também''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Esse trágico evento marcou o fim da Primeira Guerra Bruxa, depois do qual muitos dos seguidores de Lord Voldemort foram presos em Azkaban, foram mortos, ou conseguiram convencer o Ministério da Magia de sua inocência, através do argumento de que tudo o que fizeram foi por causa da influência da Maldição Imperius. Como resultado Sirius Black foi acusado e preso pelos crimes de Pettigrew, pois todos acreditavam que ele fosse o Fiel do Segredo dos Potter. Durante anos, Pettigrew se escondeu em sua forma de animago, um rato, conhecido como Perebas, agindo como o animal de estimação de Percy Weasley e mais tarde de seu irmão mais novo, Rony Weasley. Alguns Comensais da Morte, como os Lestrange, durante sua prisão, declararam que o Lorde das Trevas iria voltar, enquanto outros, como os Evan Rosier, resistiram à prisão e acabaram sendo mortos pelos AuroresHarry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo. Trama em torno do Torneio Tribruxo Nos anos seguintes, Lord Voldemort fez várias tentativas para recuperar a forma física e poder, como o uso de seu servo Quirino Quirrell para tentar obter a Pedra Filosofal e matar Harry PotterHarry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. No entanto, nenhuma das tentativas foi bem sucedida até que Pedro Pettigrew retornou aos seus serviços. Os crimes e a verdadeira identidade de Pettigrew só foram expostos em 1994, depois que Sirius Black escapou de Azkaban e, com a ajuda de seu velho amigo, Remo Lupin, enfrentou Pettigrew e conseguiu revelar a Harry a verdade por trás de morte de seus pais. Pettigrew conseguiu fugir e contatar seu antigo mestre. Eles também conseguiram libertar Bartô Crouch Jr., um dos fanáticos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort, do controle de seu pai. Lord Voldemort então ordenou a Crouch que se infiltrasse na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e capturasse Harry Potter. Crouch conseguiu isso ao sequestrar Alastor Moody, na época, o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts e, usando a Poção Polissuco, se passar por ele. Nesta posição, ele foi capaz de manipular o Torneio Tribruxo, para que o Cálice de Fogo selecionasse Harry como um quarto Campeão. Harry estava confuso com isso e pela forma como sua cicatriz estava começando a queimar cada vez mais forte. Na Terceira Tarefa do Torneio, Crouch teve sucesso em transformar a Taça Tribruxo em uma Chave de Portal que transportaria quem quer que a tocasse para o cemitério de Little Hangleton, onde Lord Voldemort e Pettigrew estavam esperando. No fim do torneio, Harry e Cedrico Diggory, um outro campeão de Hogwarts, concordaram que eles eram igualmente vencedores e, portanto, tocaram a Taça ao mesmo tempo. Restauração de Lord Voldemort O assassinato e o ritual envolvendo Cedrico thumb|260px|Voldemort logo após recuperar sua forma física. Como planejado, Harry e Cedrico foram ambos transportados para o cemitério de Little Hangleton. Lord Voldemort ordenou a Pettigrew que matasse Cedrico, e Cedrico foi atingido com tudo pela Maldição da Morte, para o horror de Harry. Ele foi então preso e imobilizado em uma estatua, de modo que Pettigrew pôde coletar um pouco de seu sangue para usar em uma poção negra para assim restaurar a forma corpórea de Voldemort. Pettigrew também teve que roubar e usar um osso do túmulo do pai de Voldemort e sacrificar sua própria mão (amputando-a), como parte do ritual de preparação da poção. Voldemort recuperou o corpo e construiu uma mão de prata para substituir o membro perdido de Pettigrew. Ele então pressionou seu dedo em sua Marca Negra, chamando o resto de seus Comensais da Morte ao seu encontro. O duelo thumb|left|260px|As [[Varinha|varinhas de Voldemort e Harry Potter conectadas em um Priori Incantatem.]] Lord Voldemort confronta vários de seus Comensais, acusando-os por não tentarem encontrá-lo durante sua ausência, como Lúcio Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery e Walden Macnair. Todos eles afirmaram ainda ser leais a ele, embora ele tenha descoberto essas mentiras precipitadas com facilidade. Lord Voldemort também jurou vingança contra aqueles que não responderam ao seu chamado, como Igor Karkaroff. O Lorde das Trevas, em seguida, virou-se para Harry, e começou a comentar sobre como o menino que tinha sobrevivido a sua Maldição da Morte há catorze anos e como, com o seu sangue em seu corpo, ele agora podia tocá-lo. Ele usou a Maldição Cruciatus em Harry brevemente e, em seguida, exigiu que ele duelasse contra ele. Então Voldemort usou a Maldição Imperius sobre ele para forçá-lo a se curvar, porem Harry foi capaz de resistir, antes de começarem. Voldemort então o ataca lançando a Maldição da Morte, enquanto Harry lança o ''Expelliarmus. Devido ao fato dos núcleos de suas varinhas compartilharem a mesma fonte mágica, a varinha de Harry e a varinha de Voldemort são irmãs e, portanto, o efeito raro chamado Priori Incantatem foi ativado quando o conflito começou. Durante o duelo a varinha de Harry (a dominadora) forçou a varinha de Voldemort (a submissa) a regurgitar seus antigos feitiços usados no passado e as vítimas dos assassinatos de Voldemort que surgiram na forma de espíritos. O espírito de Cedrico pediu a Harry que retornasse com o corpo dele para seus pais e os espíritos dos pais de Harry lhe disseram que iriam proporcionar uma distração para que ele pudesse escapar. Harry rapidamente pegou o corpo de Cedrico e a Taça Tribruxo, sendo transportado de volta para Hogwarts. Durante o duelo, de acordo com Alvo Dumbledore, quando a varinha de Harry forçou a de Voldemort a regurgitar seus feitiços, a varinha de Harry absorveu uma parte dos poderes de Voldemort, tornando a varinha de Harry ainda mais forte, mas apenas contra o próprio Voldemort. Isso viria a salvar a sua vida na Batalha dos Sete Potters. Exposição de Bartô Crouch Jr. thumb|260px|[[Bartolomeu Crouch Jr.|Bartô Crouch Jr. sendo interrogado.]] O caos irrompeu quando Harry voltou a Hogwarts com o corpo de Cedrico. Crouch, disfarçado de Moody, conseguiu levar Harry para longe da multidão em pânico para interrogá-lo sobre o retorno de Voldemort. Na verdade, ele queria matar Harry, mas Alvo Dumbledore e vários outros membros funcionários de Hogwarts chegaram para detê-lo. Sob a influência da Veritaserum de Severo Snape, Crouch confessou tudo. Antes que ele pudesse depor perante a Suprema Corte, no entanto, o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, chegou com um Dementador, que realizou o Beijo do Dementador em Crouch, matando-o instantaneamente. Consequências O Ministério da Magia recusou-se a acreditar que o relato de Harry Potter sobre o retorno de Voldemort, mesmo quando ele foi apoiado por Alvo Dumbledore, devido a Fudge que não queria arriscar perder a paz e a tranquilidade que o Ministério trabalhou tão duro, para ser desestabilizada por este anúncio. O Ministério negou publicamente o retorno do Lorde das Trevas e marcou Harry e Dumbledore como mentirosos e loucos na imprensa. Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte se aproveitaram disso para operar em segredo, enquanto Dumbledore reorganizava uma reconstituição da Ordem da Fênix. thumb|left|220px|Um reportagem do Profeta Diário acusando Harry de mentir sobre o retorno de Voldemort. A questão do retorno de Voldemort se tornou altamente divisionista entre o público. No próximo ano escolar de Harry, muitos de seus colegas estavam céticos de suas pretensões, até mesmo alguns que ele considerava amigos, como Simas Finnigan. Percy Weasley também teve um grave desentendimento com o resto de sua família sobre sua lealdade a Dumbledore em relação ao Ministério. O Ministério se tornou tão desconfiado das intenções do diretor que Dolores Umbridge foi enviada a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts como Alta Inquisidor durante o ano letivo de 1995-1996, cargo usado para monitorar e comprometer Dumbledore e, ao mesmo tempo, difundir a propaganda do Ministério. Esses eventos levaram Harry, Hermione e Rony Weasley a fundar a Armada de Dumbledore, um grupo em que os alunos poderiam aprender Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na pratica e se oporem ao controle do Ministério em Hogwarts. O lado de Harry da história acabou indo ao público depois que Hermione arranjou uma entrevista com ele para Rita Skeeter e Luna Lovegood que o ajudou a obter publico com a ajuda do jornal do seu pai, O Pasquim. Enquanto isso, Voldemort foi capaz de ganhar mais seguidores e a causar uma fuga em massa de muitos de seus Comensais da Morte que estavam presos em Azkaban. O Ministério não admitiu que Voldemort havia retornado até junho de 1996, após o Lorde das Trevas ter sido visto pelo Ministro da Magia no Ministério após a Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios. Curiosidades [[Arquivo:Graveyard_Scene_-_Pop-Up.jpg|thumb|260px|A cena do cemitério apresentado em Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book.]] * Em LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, em vez de usar o sangue de Harry para a preparar a Poção de Regeneração, Pedro Pettigrew usou os óculos de Harry. * Existem algumas mudanças no duelo entre Harry e Voldemort que se seguem após o renascimento de Voldemort. Na adaptação cinematográfica, Bertha Jorkins não aparece junto com os ecos de Tiago e Lílian Potter, Cedrico Diggory e Franco Bryce, quando a varinha de Harry se conecta com a de Voldemort, apesar de ser a vítima que ele usou para criar Nagini. Além disso, o eco de Franco Bryce não diz nada depois de aparecer, enquanto que no livro, ele expressa a Harry seu choque em ter sido morto por um bruxo e o incentiva a permanecer firme na batalha. * No livro, Pettigrew prende e amordaça Harry na lápide do pai de Voldemort com tanta força que ele não podia nem se mover nem falar. No entanto, no filme, ele faz Harry levitar acima da lápide (que tem uma estátua do anjo da morte) e faz com que a estátua segure Harry na altura do pescoço através da foice. * A maneira pela qual Voldemort renasce difere entre o livro e o filme. No livro, Voldemort sobe no caldeirão nu e é vestido por Pettigrew. No filme, o caldeirão se dissolve em chamas (como visto na imagem título do artigo) e rapidamente se funde com o corpo de Voldemort, fazendo-o aparecer já vestido com as vestes negras. Isso foi feito por razões de censura. Aparições *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' (Primeira menção nos livros) (Indiretamente mencionado) *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' (Indiretamente mencionado) *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' (Primeira aparição nos livros) *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' (Primeira aparição nos filmes) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' (Primeira aparição nos jogos) *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' (Apenas mencionado) *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notas e referências Categoria:Eventos Categoria:Segunda Guerra Bruxa Categoria:Retorno de Lord Voldemort Categoria:Little Hangleton